and then there was them
by ANIMEstoleMYsoul780
Summary: the story of Lorelei and Christopher's meating personally im a java junkie but i still decided ta make this ! PLEASE PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!
1. opening!

_**thx for oping my story "And Then There Was Them" i do not own gilmore girls at all but i do own eny characters that i make up in this story!**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY!!!THIS IS MY AND FAN FIC!**_

~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~****************Lorelei pov************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~

HAHAHAHA!!!

Wow Lorelei settle down!!

i cant it was just to funny!!Lorelei Gilmore seid cracking up.

yea it was hilarious but Lorelei... it happened yesterday!

Well ya no what Jamie...SHUT UP!!haha

oh by the way Jamie are you and you parents coming to the my party this year?

yep what kind of party is it this year?

Take a wild guess now,Lorelei said glaring into space.

ohh yet another fancy tea party right..

yea,she answered

lorelai come on its not all that bad i love tea partys!

well i dont! She said in an angry yet sarcastic tone!!

~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~****************Cris pov************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~

sooo Cris what you doing this weekend?

oh my moms new friends daughter is having a birthday party that i have to go to.

ohh that might be fun ha i hpe your not the only boy there!

i think i might be!!!!!

haha dont get there nasty girl sickness!

haha i no i tried to get out of it but you failed horribly didnt you

well i... yea pretty much.


	2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE MISS GILMORE!

_**Here is chapter 2!! please enjoy!! this is my second fanfic!!**_

"mama stop...mum i no how to put on a dress im not stupid!"

"well Lorelei i dont want you coming down stairs looking like a fool!...now let me help you!"

"ugh no,Lorelei said as she swaying away from her mother."

"fine Lorelei but come down there looking like a pig and you'll regret it!",Emily Gilmore said with a snarl.

"Come down here looking like a pig and youll regret it" lorelai mocked as she tried to finish putting on her new wight gown witch had little pink roses going around her wast

"im 7 years old i should not have to were this stupid stuff anymore i look like a big baby"",she said trying to get the zipper to go p her back

"ugh i cant get it,she said,MOM i need help getting up this zipper!,"oh how she wished she did not have to ask for help,but she new if she wouldn't have she would be in trobble for about a month!

"oh im coming right up!""

After her mother zipped her zipper and complained about how long it took her they walked down to the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*cris pov*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"this house is definitely not as large as are's is" , Strobe Hayden said as he was looking at the gilmores home.

"No defiantly not "Francine replied.

"will you to please stop i Reilly just want this night over wi..... i mean umm may we please go inside ",Cris said realizing that it want a very good idea to mess with his parents.

"of course" they said in reply

when the family arrives at the door thay are greeted by a maid who seemed to be very nervous "_ i heard that ms Gilmore is the queen at fireing and hiering maids" _he wisperd in his wife's ere

she shook her heed yes to him.

moments after they arrive at the door a young girl who looked to be about Cris's age walked half way down the stairs with an older woman who looked to be her mother.

"hello everyone and thank you for coming to my daughters 7th birthday party, the woman seid;now id like to present my daughter Lorelei Victoria Gilmore!"

everyone in the crowd was clapping by this point except Cris who was sitting on a sofa drinking a sprit thinking "_wow big deal shes seven! well im 8 so ha!"_

within about 5 minutes time Cris was over shaking the girls hand Saying "Happy birthday little miss Gilmore"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*lorelai pov*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"ugh i hate my birthday party s, she thought; every year we have to have some stupid tea party no one ever asked me what i wanted to do,ugh those people i call my parents are so annoying!"_

Lorelei was in such a dase thinking to herself that instead of stopping halfway down the stairs she walked about 75% of the way down

"ugh here gos my moms speech prepare for Bored um people below me!",she mumbled quietly to herself

after her mother speech came the time to greet everyone...After saying hello to 3 or 4 people she thought to herself "_hmm im thursty_"

as she got over to the punch bole (nonalcoholic) a young man who looked oddly framillyer to her was standing in front of her.

Hello the boy seid putting out his and to shake it,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE MISS GILMORE".


End file.
